Ash Ketchum
Ash Ketchum (Japanese: サトシ Satoshi) is the main protagonist of the Pokémon anime series who has always dreamed of becoming a Pokémon Master. As soon as he turned ten years old, he rushed to Professor Oak's Laboratory to get his first Pokémon. He is the first human character to be introduced in the series. Originally wanting to choose Squirtle, Ash ended up receiving the Pokémon Pikachu, as he arrived late leaving him with no other starters to choose from. He sets onto his adventure later in the day. He is currently also the only character shown to have been to all of the six regions. At first, Pikachu did not obey Ash and kept running away, so Ash had to tie him up. After getting chased by a flock of Spearow, Ash attempted to save Pikachu from them; seeing Ash so determined to help him, Pikachu protected Ash from the Spearow by electrocuting the entire flock, thanks to being struck by lightning at that exact moment, supercharging his Electric-type move. From then on, Pikachu and Ash became best friends forever. As an unskilled trainer, Ash started his adventure while meeting his friends Misty, Brock, and capturing new Pokémon. Ash eventually defeated all the Gym Leaders in Kanto, allowing him to enter in the Pokémon League. Since then, he has continued to travel, journeying through the various regions, making new friends such as Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Cilan, Iris, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie, challenging all the Gym Leaders, entering each region's Pokémon League and catching new Pokémon while still following his goal of becoming a Pokémon Master. Since this goal is so close to his heart, he sometimes acts a bit rash and rushes to the next battle he can as fast as possible without thinking. Ash is currently attending Pokémon School in the other various regions, with his new friends Kenny, Barry, Paul, Gary Oak, Drew, Norman, Caroline, Vivi Winstrate, Trevor, Tierno, and Shauna. Ash's name in the Japanese version of the anime is Satoshi, likely after Satoshi Tajiri, the creator of Pokémon. Appearance Ash wears a few outfits, as seen in the Pokémon anime, he also has black hair and brown eyes, and always wears a cap. Over the past regions, he had different caps. Ash has two lighting bolts like - markings underneath each eye. Original series In the original series, Ash wears a white and blue short-sleeved jacket with gold trim, white collar and sleeves, a dark teal T-shirt, blue jeans with light blue cuffs, black and white shoes with red dots, green fingerless gloves with light green borders and a red and white cap with a green stylized "L". Advanced Generation In the Advanced Generations series, Ash appeared with new clothing - a black and red cap with a green Poké Ball on it and wears a blue sleeveless hoodie with gold trim and a white hood, a black short sleeve undershirt with a red stripe, black fingerless gloves with light green borders, light blue jeans with knee stitchings, and blue shoes. Diamond & Pearl In the Diamond & Pearl series, Ash appeared with another new outfit, consisting of a black vest with a white collar and yellow stripe, a white short sleeve undershirt, blue cargo jeans, black and red shoes, and his hat's Poké Ball is blue. Black & White In the Black & White series, Ash appeared with a new outfit, new hat and new shoes, wears a red and white hat with a blue Poké Ball, wears a blue and white hooded jacket with a golden zipper, black baggy jeans, black fingerless gloves with red borders and his red high top shoes. Pokémon the Series: XY In the XY series, Ash wears yet another new outfit, consisting of a blue collared shirt with short sleeves and white trim, black undershirt, darker blue jeans, a red and white hat, and blue and red high top shoes. Couple * Serena (Princess) Ash played Seaweed Stubbs in Hairspray (CartoonAnimationFan05 Style) He is Penny's boyfriend Ash played Hoodsey in As Told by Misty He is a boy Ash played Basil in The Great Pokemon Trainer Detective He is a mouse Ash played Red Parrot Stan in Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid and Waffle: Shiver Me Whiskers (OjamajoDoremiRockz) He is a red parrot Ash played Tramp in Serena and the Ash and Serena and the Ash 2: Max's Adventure He is a mongrel Ash played Simba in The Pokemon Trainer King, The Pokemon Trainer King 2: Ash's Pride and The Pokemon Trainer King 1½ He is a lion Ash played Kodi in Arnoldto III: Wings of Change He is Jenna's son and a husky He played Root in FernGully: The Last Rainforest (CartoonAnimationFan05 Style) He is one of the beetle boys Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Heroes Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Screaming Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Inflation Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Blue Characters